


Time Traveling Veela

by summertuvok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertuvok/pseuds/summertuvok
Summary: Harry finds out his father is a Veela and so is he. Harry goes back in time and falls in Love with Lucius Malfoy before Voldemort falls the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dumbledore is dead. Dumbledore bashing. Severus Snape alive. Voldemort is Dead. Lucius is a Spy for the Light. Time Travel.  
> This is a Veela fiction about Harry and Lucius.

Prologue  
From the beginning of Magic herself the Elves and Veela have helped keep the balance.  
When magic has waned due to fighting between the Dark and the Light, there will be born two Veela to help bring balance, magic and life back into the world.

A Dark Veela who is also Light.  
A Light Veela who is also Dark.  
After the fight and fall of the Dark Lord.  
After the manipulations of the Light Lord are gone.  
Together they are one.  
Together they are Grey.  
Balance will begin and reign.  
Magic will grow with the new generation.  
Life will grow in the younger, again and again.  
A new and better magical community will grow and thrive.  
Magical families will grow larger and stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
July 31st   
Harry woke up on his 17th birthday in extreme pain. He was staying at Grimmauld Place now that Voldemort had been taken care of. His body felt like it was trying to break everyjoint from the inside. He could feel his magic removing anything foreign inside or outside of him. He could feel his hair lengthen and wings sprout from his back. Then he passed out.  
When he woke up the next morning he got out of bed and went into the bathroom to see what had happened to him the night before. As he looked into the mirror he could see that he gained about 4 inches in height so he was now 5'9" tall, still rather short but better then he had been. His body was a little fuller. His hips seemed wider. His hair was definitely longer. His wings, oh yes he had wings now, they were very pretty, they were black with deep purple veins running through them. They were not small but not overly large either. When folded they came to just above his neck to just below his knees. When stretched out the had a foot span of about 5 and a half feet. Harry had no idea what he was or how he could find information about his creature. As far as he knew neither of his parents, James or Lilly, had any creature blood in them.   
Harry decided he could see what might be available in the Library before floo calling a friend for help, after breakfast that is. He was hungry. Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down, just then Dobby popped in.   
"You is a Veela, Harry Potter is. A beautiful submissive Veela you is." Dobby said as he sat the breakfast on the table.   
"So that is what I am. Dobby can you get me all the books on Veelas from all my properties and my vaults and bring them to my bedroom?"  
"Yes Harry Potter, I's can be doing that." Dobby nodded and popped away, happy to have something to do.  
\------  
At about the same time that Harry was eating breakfast Severus Snape was just waking up from having many, many different spells and charms removed from his person. He was not happy, he had a horrible headache and had to summon a headache potion before he could even think about what had happened during the early morning.   
He downed the potion and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast. He hated Spinner's End but at least it was his and his alone. He had one house elf Tippy who prepared all the meals, as he spent most of his time experimenting with his potions. He sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat the meal that Tippy had prepared for him that morning. By the time he had been through his meal and two cups of coffee he had finally gone through everything that had occured that morning.  
He came to a number of conclusions, first he was a Dark Veela and his creature had been suppressed after having found his mate. Second his mate was Lily and they had a child together, they had been very happy. Third who ever suppressed his creature had changed their memories making them believe that James Potter had been married to his Lily. Fourth his son was Harry Potter. Fifth his son had probably come into his inheritence last night or this morning which is what caused his creature to remove all foreign magic. Severus then looked at his left arm and realized his creature had removed ALL foreign magic even the remenants of the Dark Mark.  
Severus decided that he needed to go to Harry and make sure that he knew what was going on and what to expect. He also wanted to see if he could make amends with him and be the family they should have been. He then got up and went upstairs to get dressed before heading Diagon Alley. He needed to stop at the Prince vaults for the Prnce Veela gifts for young Veela who had come of age. He just didn't know if his son was a submissive or a dominant yet. He decided he would just get one gift for each just in case. He would also get the Veela journals, all Veela kept a journel during their first year after coming of age. Some kept them longer but the first year is important to pass onto future generations. He would get all the previous Prince Journals and pick a new one for Harry.   
His Raven, he missed so much but somehow he was going to make up for it starting today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
August 1st  
Harry was reading through his books on Veela, he had learned that his parents could not have been both James Potter and Lily Evans as neither family had Veela blood in them. One of his parents had to have had Veela blood in order for him to get it. He was curious as to what had happened. Suddenly he felt his wards shiver, so he grabbed his wand and headed to the front door. He had his wand ready just incase it was someone who was trying to get revenge on him for destroying the dark lord. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Severus Snape standing there.  
"Good morning, Sir. How can I help you today?" Harry asked.  
"Actually, Harry, I came here to help you. May I come inside?" Severus said.  
Harry was curious as to what was going on. Not only was Snape being curtious but he was also being nice and friendly towards him.  
"Sure, come on in."  
"Harry, did you come into your inheritence. You are a Veela." Severus asked and saw the confusion on Harry's face. "I had a number of memory charms on me and they came off during your inheritence. I am a Dark Veela and Lily was my mate. We are both your parents. Someone, who I assume was Dumbledore, had kidnapped you and did a number of memory charms on myself and a couple of other people. James was visiting the night that they died. He was a good friend of ours and was one of your godfathers, you had 2, Sirius Black and James Potter. They were actually married to each other. They loved you as their own. I wish I had remembered that you were mine. I knew Lily was my mate but I thought she had rejected me. I should have known better as I lived after she died. Veela can only live after their mates dies if they have children to care for."  
Harry listened to Snape tell him about his mother and their friends. He was happy that he had a father still and that he would be able to get to know the man. He was mad at Dumbledore for taking that away from him.   
"So, what happens now and what do I call you? Will I have a mate, and how or when would I meet them?"  
"Harry you can call me Severus or Father or Papa which ever you prefer. Yes you will have a mate, not sure when you will meet them but you will it may take time. I brought you some journals, you should read the ones for submissive Veelas and that will give you a good amount of information. I hope that we can spend the next couple of months getting to know each other. In time I hope that you will call me Papa or Father. Also I would like you to feel comfortable enough to go to the Malfoy Christmas party with me this year. But that is a couple of months away."  
"Okay do you want to stay here or can I come and stay with you? That way we can get to know each other better." Harry asked.  
They discussed it and it was decided that Severus would come and stay at Grimauld Place with Harry so that they could get to know each other a lot better. That is what they did. They spent the next 4 months getting to know each other. Severus still went and saw his friends and Harry went to hang out with his friends as well. But most of the time they spent time with each other so that they were comfortable with each other.


End file.
